


College Of Abstinence

by noafterlife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: 15 modelos adolescentes são retirados de suas agendas lotadas e suas vidas sexuais agitadas e enviados para um colégio interno, o Internato Católico São Francisco, onde deverão aprender a viver em castidade. Mas o resultado disso será, digamos, um pouco mais interessante do que se esperava...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, esse primeiro capitulo foi escrito por um garoto chamado DaneSlash, ele postou esse capitulo em outro site e não postou mais nada e isso foi em 2015, bem eu fiz algumas alterações de personagens pra eu poder escrever mais coisa e darei continuação ao que ele começou. <3 espero que gostem. DaneSlash migo, se estiver lendo isso volta a escrever pelo amor

Evan andou lentamente, seus passos ecoando pelo largo e grande corredor, até chegar ao seu armário – número 469, de acordo com o papel em suas mãos. Evan riu dos dois últimos algarismos daquela numeração, o que o fez sentir-se como uma criança na sexta série – como se ele não tivesse dezenove anos. De acordo com sua idade, Evan já deveria estar na faculdade; no entanto, a vida agitada de um jovem modelo não permite que os estudos ocorram como deveriam ocorrer, de modo que ele ainda estava prestes a começar o terceiro ano do Ensino Médio – e em um local no qual ele jamais imaginara que iria pisar. Era tudo culpa de Taylor, pensou, bufando com raiva enquanto atirava seus materiais dentro de seu armário. Taylor Lautner, seu melhor amigo, tinha 23 anos e quase nada a perder, então não era de se surpreender que ele houvesse aceitado o convite para uma orgia. O que não se esperava era que Evan aceitaria seu convite para ir junto. É claro que a agência que o patrocinava, a Holy Ghost, muitíssimo católica, não gostaria de ter um de seus principais rostos sendo relacionado a orgias em lugares suspeitos de Los Angeles. É claro que seus pais, extremamente radicais e desequilibrados, o enviariam para aquele local no qual tantos modelos da mesma agência já haviam estudado – o Internato Católico São Francisco para garotos com inadequações sexuais. Evan era um adolescente virgem, e não resistira à oportunidade de passar uma noite com várias garotas gostosas desconhecidas cavalgando seu pau. No entanto, se ele pudesse voltar atrás, desfaria tudo só para não ter que ser trancado naquele inferno no meio do Texas. Evan já havia discutido muito, já havia chorado muito e passado por muita raiva, e não estava disposto a sofrer mais por tudo aquilo. Iria apenas se conformar em ficar longe da civilização e de todos os seus amigos e tentar aproveitar ao máximo o seu último ano antes de ir para a faculdade. Por mais difícil que fosse. Ele só esperava que aquele lugar não fosse um daqueles hospícios em que as pessoas tentam aplicar curas gays, terapias de choque e coisas do tipo. Evan ajeitou seus óculos, tirando-os da ponta do nariz, fechou seu armário e olhou para o lado ao notar que havia outro garoto arrumando suas coisas no armário ao lado. Assim como Evan, ele também usava óculos de grau e parecia um tanto desconfortável com aquele uniforme e sua gravata apertada; seus cabelos eram negros e espetados em um topete rebelde, suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e seu nariz era curiosamente pequeno, mas bastante bonito. Ele parecia uma estranha combinação de nerd com garoto popular cobiçado pelas garotas. - Oi. Eu sou o Shawn– ele falou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Evan e derrubando todos os cadernos que segurava no processo. Evan se abaixou para ajudá-lo a apanhá-los, e em seguida respondeu: - Eu sou o Evan. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Shawn. Logo, eles se sentaram em um banco ali perto e começaram a conversar. Começaram pelo básico; idade (Shawn tinha 16, embora fosse do tamanho de Evan), último trabalho que haviam feito para a Holy Ghost, porque haviam sido enviados para ali – Evan contou sem pudor sua história sobre a orgia à qual ele quase comparecera, mas Shawn não parecia disposto a revelar seus podres, o que Evan respeitou, sem insistências (embora tenha ficado curioso, se perguntando o que um garoto com uma aparência tão inocente poderia ter feito de errado). Quando a conversa caiu no campo de interesses, Evan sentiu um culpado desinteresse – aparentemente, Shawn correspondia ao estereótipo de nerd, pois começou um empolgado comentário sobre Star Wars e as expectativas para o novo filme da Disney. Evan logo tratou de mudar para algum outro assunto sobre o qual ele conhecesse melhor, mas que também pudesse se encaixar no campo de nerdices – sendo assim, Evan observava outros alunos e alguns professores chegando e passando pelo corredor enquanto os dois discutiam o choque insuperável que havia sido a morte de Dumbledore em Harry Potter. Observando os garotos e homens que passavam pelo corredor em direção a outros lugares que Evan ainda não conhecia, ele notou que provavelmente só haviam modelos como ele naquele colégio – todos os garotos que ele vira poderiam se encaixar no mesmo perfil de colírio da escola\delírio das garotas. Até mesmo os professores não eram muito diferentes; todos os oito caras que Evan contara passando sem uniforme e sem cara de adolescente espinhento eram altos e musculosos – um deles, com uma barba por fazer, sorriso misterioso e penetrantes olhos castanhos, pousou o olhar demoradamente em Evan ao passar antes de lhe dirigir um sorriso de boas-vindas. Depois de certo tempo naquela conversa que parecia interminável – mesmo que o coitado do shawn parecesse ser um bom sujeito – finalmente foram interrompidos por alguém que teve coragem de parar para lhes cumprimentar. Evan pensou que fosse um professor, mas ao virar-se para ver quem havia estendido a mão na espera de um aperto, notou que era um rapaz que, embora muito alto, usava um uniforme igual ao nosso e carregava uma mochila nas costas. Seus olhos eram verdes, e seus cabelos, de um castanho claro, embora rebeldes, haviam sido penteados cuidadosamente. Seus lábios eram sobressalentes e formavam um sorriso travesso que, por algum motivo, parecia ser exprimido durante uma boa parte do tempo. Mesmo vestido no comportado uniforme, Evan pôde notar que seu físico era razoavelmente definido. - O que temos aqui? Os nerds estão perdidos? – ele perguntou, o que o incomodou um pouco, mesmo que ele parecesse estar brincando. - É brincadeira – ele falou, e Evan retribuiu seu aperto de mão, sendo seguido por Shawn, que copiou o gesto. – Meu nome é Ansel. Ansel Elgort. E vocês, são...? - Evan Peters. – Shawn Mendes. Ansel nos perguntou o que fazíamos sentados ali a quinze minutos do começo das aulas. Evan, por algum motivo, não estava nem um pouco disposto a responder àquele desconhecido com pinta de popular que estavam conversando sobre Star Wars e Harry Potter, de modo que respondeu que não sabia como encontrar seu dormitório. Ansel lhe explicou que eles ficavam no terceiro andar, e que o número do seu dormitório estava naquele papel, logo abaixo do número de seu armário. Ele agradeceu e Ansel se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo até lá, ao que Evan aceitou como uma gentil oportunidade de escapar do constrangimento com Shawn. - Não precisa me agradecer, Peters – ele falou, e, quando Evan respondeu com um olhar confuso, ele continuou: - Eu percebi que você estava meio atrapalhado com o carinha ali. Nerdice demais? Evan assenti, rindo. - Mas ele parece um cara legal – respondeu. – Então, Ansel... Por que você foi mandado pra cá? - Direto ao ponto, hã? – ele disse, sorrindo. – Eu apenas fui pego com uma garota em casa. No meu quarto. Você sabe... - É, eu sei, não precisa entrar em detalhes. - Enfim... Eu não sei o que fiz de tão errado. Minha família leva esse lance de castidade muito a sério. Andaram até o fim do largo corredor, passando por algumas aberturas até chegarem a um lance de escadas duplas, e, enquanto subiam, conversavam sobre coisas simples e casuais – Ansel não fez a mesma pergunta que Ansel fez para ele, o que lhe surpreendeu de forma positiva. No segundo andar havia um monte de salas de aula, e logo eles subiram mais escadarias até chegarem ao terceiro, onde várias portas se estendiam pelas três paredes do que parecia ser uma sala comunal quadrada repleta de sofás – na quarta parede, a do fundo, portas duplas de metal levavam ao que devia ser a cozinha. Seu dormitório era o número 6, e, para a sua surpresa, o de Ansel também era. - Veja só que surpresa, Peterson! – ele exclamou, travesso. – Dormiremos no mesmo quarto! - Você pode me chamar pelo meu nome de verdade, por favor? O primeiro nome, de preferência – falou, mesmo que estivesse rindo um pouco de seu jeito brincalhão. Ele definitivamente estava gostando daquele cara. Quando entraram no pequeno quarto, no qual havia um armário, uma cômoda, um beliche e uma cama de solteiro, havia um terceiro garoto ali, arrumando suas coisas. Ele era loiro, possuía olhos azuis e pele bronzeada. Seus cabelos extremamente claros estavam arrumados em um penteado que era uma mistura de surfista com Justin Bieber em 2009. Ansel e Evan, e ele se apresentou como Nolan– mas não a Ansel, pois, ao que parecia, os dois já se conheciam. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para a primeira aula, de modo que eles se sentaram em suas recém-adquiridas camas para bater um papo (Evan havia optado pela cama de solteiro, enquanto Nolan ficara com o beliche de cima, e Ansel, com o de baixo). Em poucos minutos de conversa, eles exporam muito sobre nossas idéias e forma de enxergar as coisas, e Evan se surpreendeu com a forma que Ansel foi receptivo ao que ele falava – as pessoas em sua vida costumavam atacar e descartar completamente suas idéias, pois elas fugiam muito do senso comum, e seus pais sempre diziam que ele não entendia nada das coisas. Ansel, no entanto, mesmo não concordando com tudo o que ele falava sobre os mais diversos assuntos, parecia ser uma pessoa com quem se podia discutir pacificamente; ele era realmente aberto e respeitoso, e Evan gostava dele cada vez mais. Nolan, por outro lado, aparentava ser mais teimoso e fechado a ideias das quais discordava, o que fez com que Evan não simpatizasse tanto com ele. No entanto, resolveu que era melhor lhe dar uma chance, visto que seriam colegas de quarto por um ano inteiro. Logo ouviram um sino tocando por toda a escola e desceram em direção ao segundo andar. Seguiram os garotos que entravam no que parecia ser a única sala de aula que seria usada aquele ano e entraram. Evan escolheu um lugar no fundo, para não se destacar muito, Ansel à sua esquerda e Shawn à sua direita – mesmo que Shawn tenha reclamado, pedindo para que se sentassem na fileira da frente. Não demorou muito até que o misterioso professor que havia sorrido para Evan entrasse na sala e desse início ao que, na opinião de Evan, foi um dos maiores amontoados de bobagem que ele já teve que ouvir. Ele começou se apresentando – Abel Tesfaye, ou professor Abe-, e Evan reconheceu, em sua voz grossa, um sotaque que parecia canadence. Explicando que aquela primeira aula seria uma introdução ao método do internato, o que seguiu-se foi um longo discurso sobre como a castidade é importante, sobre como é necessário fugir da hipersexualização da juventude realizada pela mídia, e sobre como o sexo é um plano divino feito para o casamento heterossexual, o que condizia, entre outras coisas, com o princípio biológico de propagação da espécie. Incapaz de controlar-se, Evan levantou a mão para perguntar, com desdém, como ele poderia usar a ciência como argumento sendo criacionista. O que ele ganhou com isso? Bem, além de uma risada de aprovação de Ansel e de alguns outros alunos, um convite de Abel para conversar com ele em sua sala no fim do dia. Ótimo jeito de começar o ano letivo, pensou. Houveram alguns outros questionamentos desdenhosos e comentários de desprezo por parte de outros alunos, mas nenhum deles recebeu tanta atenção do professor quanto o de Evan, o que ele achou bastante injusto. Não houve chamada, mas o professor Abel separou um momento para que todos se apresentassem – desta forma, Evan pôde conhecer Alexander, ou Alex, um jovem loiro, de ombros largos e músculos muito firmes quase tão alto quanto Ansel que Evan tinha certeza de já ter visto em uma propaganda de cuecas (o que era constrangedor), Glenn, um menino alto de cabeça raspada, mas forte, Skylar, amigo de Glenn, um jovem muito musculoso com um topete, Finn, que tinha cabelos curtos e um rosto que poderia facilmente ser confundido com o de um boneco da linha da Barbie, Miles, outro jovem alto com um sorriso largo e topete alto, entre outros jovens que pareciam todos saídos da Academia de Príncipes da Disney. Estudar naquela escola seria um desafio para a auto-estima, ainda que a aparência de Evan não fosse exatamente decepcionante. Em seguida, Abel chamou sete outros homens – os nossos outros professores – para apresentá-los à turma. O Professor Zachary, ou Zac, os ensinaria matemática; ele possuía olhos claros, barba por fazer, braços firmes e uma voz grossa que poderia tanto assustar quando seduzir. O Professor Peter, mais conhecido como Sr.Hernandez, queera mais baixo que todos os outros, possuía uma pele lisa e um cabelo crespo e ele poderia facilmente ser confundido com um aluno e ensinaria História e Geografia. O Professor Nichola Jonas, ou Nick, que usava uma regata e bermudas, os ensinaria educação física – o que combinava com seu porte avantajado. Havia ainda o professor Mattew, de física, o Professor Levine, de química, o professor Mark de gramática (que parecia jovem o suficiente para ser um aluno), e o Professor Evans de saúde. Abel finalizou a sua aula dizendo que sua matéria seria biologia (ironicamente), e lhes apresentando as regras da escola. A maioria era regras esperadas de uma escola normal, mas haviam algumas que Evan achou um tanto, digamos, invasivas; os alunos não poderiam assistir pornografia e nem se masturbar, por exemplo. Segundo Abel, a coordenação do colégio obviamente não espionaria os aparelhos eletrônicos ou a intimidade de nenhum aluno, mas qualquer um que fosse pego cometendo alguma destas infrações seria severamente punido. Para a surpresa – mas alívio - de todos, a primeira aula foi logo seguida pelo intervalo para o almoço. Eles se encaminharam ao refeitório, que ficava no primeiro andar, e Evan colocou pedaços generosos de pizza e uma porção de macarrão em sua bandeja – ao menos a comida daquele lugar miserável era boa, concluiu. Ele sentou-se à uma mesa com Ansel, Shawn e Sam, um jovem loiro que, embora do mesmo tamanho de Evan, parecia ser velho o suficiente para dar aulas e forte o suficiente para vencer os três em uma queda de braço. Ao mesmo tempo. De olhos fechados. - O que vocês estão achando deste lugar até agora? – ele perguntou, enquanto comíamos. – Eu definitivamente comeria aquele professor de educação física, gostoso demais. E todos os outros, para ser sincero. Evan arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a sinceridade dele. - Você é gay? – perguntou Shawn, parecendo tão assustado quanto ele. - Bem... Eu gosto muito de sexo. E não me importo com coisas supérfluas como gênero. Ansel riu. - O Claflin é um pervertido, não liguem para o que ele diz. Evan olhou para a risada travessa de Sam; ele definitivamente parecia o tipo de cara que transaria com qualquer um que achasse atraente o suficiente – talvez até com um professor. Mas parecia um cara legal. Era realmente um alívio saber que ele poderia ter amigos naquele lugar tão chato. Sam contou que havia sido enviado ali depois de comparecer a uma orgia – quase o mesmo que Evan, exceto que ele realmente participara da orgia. Evan contou aquilo, e Sam disse que provavelmente as duas orgias em questão só eram levemente diferentes. Mas como o mundo da moda é bastante diversificado, ninguém demonstrou nenhum preconceito. Logo o almoço acabou e eles seguiram com o horário de aulas – naquele dia, tiveram matemática, história e duas aulas de gramática, e até que Evan não achou tão difícil se sair bem em todas elas. No final de todas elas, Evan se encaminhou ao seu dormitório para terminar de organizar suas coisas antes de fazer o que tanto temia – ir conversar com o Professor Abel em sua sala. Evan ouviu barulhos estranhos do outro lado da porta enquanto se aproximava do dormitório, e assim que a abriu, deparou-se com uma cena que definitivamente não esperava ver e que deixou-o de queixo caído; Ansel, nu da cabeça aos pés, estava sentado em sua cama – sim, a cama de Evan – com as duas pernas abertas, um pênis muito ereto e a mão direita movimentando-o com intensidade enquanto ele suava e ofegava, balançando suas bolas em seu saco rosado. Ele pareceu constrangido em ser flagrado, mas não interrompeu os movimentos. - Você pode querer trancar a porta da próxima vez – Evan falou, atirando uma toalha para que ele cobrisse suas intimidades. – Sorte a sua que não sou um professor. - Céus, Evan, eu sinto muito – ele disse, vermelho, apanhando sua cueca no chão para vestir-se. Apenas algumas horas em um internato masculino e Evan já havia encarado um homem pelado. Que dia. – Você tem razão, trancar a porta é uma boa. Ou fazer isso só no banheiro. Mas... Você não vai contar isso pra ninguém, não é? Eu poderia me ferrar... - É claro que não – ele respondeu. – Não sou um certinho sacana. Agora tranque a porta e pode continuar até gozar, eu estou indo me encontrar com o professor Tesfaye. Só tente não fazer muito barulho. - Valeu, Peter – falou Ansel, enquanto Evan fechava a porta atrás de si. – E não se preocupe, nada demais vai acontecer! Evan desceu as escadarias para o segundo piso, esperando que ele estivesse certo. Por algum motivo, a visão de Ansel se masturbando, seu corpo nu e suado e seu membro à mostra, o deixara um pouco excitado. Talvez porque ele se lembrara de que ele mesmo não se aliviava a um bom tempo. Evan desceu mais um lance de escadas, dirigindo-se ao primeiro piso. Talvez fosse melhor passar no banheiro e deixar sua imaginação voar um pouco antes de ir para o encontro que ele preferia não ter com aquele professor misterioso.


	2. chapter 2

Evan se dirigia a sala de aula correndo, como de costume ele estava atrasado, mal sabia a aula que ele teria, Ansel já havia saído quando ele acordou o que lhe confirmou seu atraso, ele entrou correndo na sala, onde o professor Jonas se encontrava. Aula de Educação física na sala? Porque ele não estava surpreso?! Parecia mais fácil manter os meninos longe uns dos outros quando havia mais camadas de roupas sobre seus corpos. Ele pediu licença e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Ansel, Shawn estava atrás dele com uma cara de tédio que poderia ser identificada a milhares de quilômetros, Nolan estava a esquerda de Ansel dormindo sobre a mesa e Sam estava a direita de Evan comendo o professor com os olhos. Logo após Evan ter se sentado, Taylor entrou na sala, o descontentamento de Evan em velo foi evidente para qualquer um que estivesse olhando pra ele.   
Ansel olhou confuso para Evan 

Ansel: Vocês estão se pegando?

Evan: o que? 

Evan: Não...

Ansel: Achei que você fosse demorar um pouco mais pra quebrar as regras... 

Evan: olha quem fala! 

Ansel: prometo que irei fechar a porta da próxima vez, ou não.

Sam: É impressão minha ou da pra ver o pau dele pela bermuda? 

Disse Sam apontado pro professor que dizia a importância dos exercícios na nossa vida tendo noção do quão estranho era dizer isso pra alunos que mal viam a luz do sol. 

Ansel: você vê pau em tudo, Sam!

Sam: coisas bonitas merecem ser vistas...

Disse Sam com aquele olhar sedutor que não saia de sua face. 

Sam: mas dessa vez é sério, olha ali! 

Ansel: ele deve estar sem cueca. 

Ansel: e nossa, não parece ser nada pequeno.

Shawn: falando em professor, o que o senhor Tesfaye queria falar com você? 

Evan: Ah, nada demais 

Ansel: ele não te chamou pra nada. 

Evan: só queria deixar claro como as regras funcionavam aqui. Disse Evan desconversando. Após longas e maçantes conversar sobre o que deveríamos fazer com seus corpo a aula tinha acabado, os meninos se levantaram e foram para o refeitório. 

Sam: e aí? O que acha de seus colegas de quarto? 

Ansel: Ah, ele deve estar amando, em um dia ele já me viu pelado.

Evan: Elgort achou que fosse uma boa idéia se masturbar NA MINHA CAMA.

Sam: e não chamou ele pra se divertir, Ansel? Disse Sam rindo 

Evan tentou disfarçar mas era visível o quanto ele tinha ficado sem graça, parte pelo sorriso sem graça e parte por sua pele desbotada ter ficado vermelha como uma pimenta. 

Sam: e o Nolan? 

Evan: Mal ouvimos a voz dele.

Evan: vocês tem idéia do porque de ele estar aqui? 

Sam: como você disse ele mal fala. 

Sam: vai por mim, a gente não ouviu muito mais que você. 

Ansel: deve ter sido pego com o pau de alguém na boca. 

Sam: isso foi uma indireta? 

Ansel riu 

Após comerem os meninos foram até seus dormitórios pegarem seus livros para as aulas seguintes. eles entraram na sala do professor Levine, a sala já estava cheia, eles se sentaram no fundo da sala nos luares ainda não ocupados, Evan percebeu que Gregg, um dos meninos mais populares estava conversando com o professor que estava sentado em sua mesa, até agora ele não tinha visto muita interação entre alunos e professores, ele estranhou de certa forma mas ignorou.  
A aula logo começou e não poderia ser pior, Evan não entendia nada de química, menos que nada, ele não sabia como iria passar nas provas ainda mais em uma escola nova.   
Evan tentou se manter quieto sem chamar a atenção do professor até o final da aula, e funcionou parcialmente, parecia que o senhor Levine estava acostumado com uma turma apática em suas aulas, afinal a matéria que ele havia escolhido lecionar não era nem de longe a mais querida pelos adolescentes. o professor Levine se despediu saindo da sala e em menos de um minuto o professor Hernandez entrava pela porta, finalmente uma aula que Evan sabia que se daria bem, o senhor Hernandez entrou na sala, cumprimentou os alunos e se sentou na mesa, ele de longe parecia ser o professor mais legal naquele lugar, vestia uma blusa social branca com uma calça preta bem justa por cima da blusa, ele tinha coxas grossas, um corpo pouco definido mas um notavel charme, ele logo passou algumas matérias para a turma que para a surpresa de Evan não deu a minima para a enquisição em Salém, ele logo estava saindo da sala dando lugar ao professor Tesfaye, que após o ocorrido não gostou nada de ver Evan, após a aula Evan pegou suas coisas e rapidamente se levantou de sua cadeira, sua saída foi rapidamente interrompida pelo professor que o puxou.

Abel: o que você viu...

Evan: eu não vi nada...

Abel: melhor mesmo.

Evan saiu da sala e foi até o seu quarto, deixou suas coisas e foi até o banheiro tomar banho. A idéia de tomar banho em um banheiro cheio de meninos não era nem de longe a coisa mais agradável que ele tinha feito. Logo que entrou no banheiro ele viu dois meninos saindo de uma cabine, ainda ajeitando suas roupas, na cabine ao lado ele ouvia gemidos, provavelmente alguém se aproveitando do que estava acontecendo ao lado, ele só conseguia pensar em como ele foi se meter nessa situação e em como tudo ia ser daquele momento pra frente. Após o banho ele se enrolou na toalha rapidamente e saiu do banheiro quase tapando seus olhos com as mãos, saiu pelo corredor rapidamente até chegar ao seu quarto, ele não se sentia trocando de roupa lá, não que Ansel e Nolan parecessem muito melhor que os meninos que estavam no banheiro.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e viu Ansel sentado em sua cama com o celular nas mãos, dessa vez estava de roupa, bom pelo menos da cintura pra baixo, após alguns minutos ele percebeu que os sons que saiam do celular eram na verdade gemidos. 

Evan: você tem cama sabia? 

Ansel: eu gosto da sua.

Evan: podemos trocar se quiser. 

Ansel: aí não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Evan não entendia muito bem qual era a de Ansel com sua cama, mas ele havia acabado de chegar ali, não queria fazer inimizades, muito menos desagradar o melhor amigo que ele tinha feito ali. 

Evan: essa já foi a cama de alguém?

Ansel:não, olha que honra, você é o primeiro.

Evan: você não tem medo de ver pornografia aqui não? 

Ansel: deveria ter, mas não tenho. 

Evan: abaixe o volume pelo menos. 

Evan: da pra ouvir os gemidos do corredor. 

Disse Evan abrindo sua gaveta ainda confusa entre bermudas e cuecas. Ansel estava com a calça aberta, o que dava uma ótima visão de sua cueca, Evan se virou para a parede ainda de toalha e e abaixou sua toalha para colocar sua roupa, ele sentia que Ansel o estava encarando, ele colocou sua cueca e se virou, Ansel rapidamente desviou o olhar, voltando o olhar para seu celular...

Ansel: e então...? O que o professor queria? você ainda não me disse.

Evan: Nada demais!

Ansel: Como assim nada demais? 

Evan: O de sempre ue!

Evan: vai demorar aí? 

Disse Evan envergonhado 

Ansel: Vai ficar assistindo? 

Naquela hora Evan se levantou indo na direção da porta

Ansel: Eu não me importo se assistir.

Evan saiu do quarto totalmente sem graça, e deu uma volta pelos corredores da escola na esperança de que quando voltasse Ansel estivesse devidamente vestido,   
Ele não via a hora de ir embora daquele lugar, ele entrou em um dos banheiros que haviam no grande corredor, andou pelo banheiro até achar uma cabine aparentemente vazia, mas quando ele se inclinou para verificar ele viu uma coisa que ele realmente não esperava, Gregg, um colega de sala, daqueles que conversam com todo mundo, sendo chupado pelo senhor Jonas, o professor de educação física.

Gregg: vaza daqui! 

Ele disse enquanto Nick assustado olhava pra trás, Evan rapidamente saiu do banheiro, ele só queria sair daquele lugar, ele saiu da escola querendo chegar o mais rápido possível em seu dormitório, ele voou pelos corredores até chegar em seu dormitório, ele girou maçaneta com pressa e entrou, Nolan estava dormindo como sempre, e Ansel estava sentado na frete do computador vendo nada mais nada menos que pornografia, parecia que as coisas tendiam a se repetir daquele lugar.

Evan: podemos dormir?

Ansel o olhou estranhando o nervosismo em seu rosto, Evan respirou fundo e disse...

Evan: por favor?

Ansel deu-lhe um sorriso e desligou o computador, ele se levantou cadeira, tirou sua blusa jogando em cima da comoda que ficava do lado da porta, abaixou suas calças ficando apenas de cueca, olhou para Evan e disse "boa noite" lhe atirando um sorriso antes de se deitar.

Evan não entendia exatamente o porque mas ver Ansel daquele jeito o deixava extremamente desconfortável, ele tirou sua blusa, a dobrou colocando de volta em sua gaveta e tirou uma bermuda leve da mesma, ele se virou de costas pra Nolan e Ansel e tirou suas calças, colocou sua bermuda e se deitou, seria difícil dormir aquela noite, foi um dia e tanto.

Ele já nao sabia mais o que era aquela escola, não sabia quando tempo ficaria ali, não sabia o que pensava sobre Ansel e muito menos se ele podia confiar em seus colegas.


	3. chapter 2

Evan se dirigia a sala de aula correndo, como de costume ele estava atrasado, mal sabia a aula que ele teria, Ansel já havia saído quando ele acordou o que lhe confirmou seu atraso, ele entrou correndo na sala, onde o professor Jonas se encontrava. Aula de Educação física na sala? Porque ele não estava surpreso?! Parecia mais fácil manter os meninos longe uns dos outros quando havia mais camadas de roupas sobre seus corpos. Ele pediu licença e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Ansel, Shawn estava atrás dele com uma cara de tédio que poderia ser identificada a milhares de quilômetros, Nolan estava a esquerda de Ansel dormindo sobre a mesa e Sam estava a direita de Evan comendo o professor com os olhos. Logo após Evan ter se sentado, Taylor entrou na sala, o descontentamento de Evan em velo foi evidente para qualquer um que estivesse olhando pra ele.   
Ansel olhou confuso para Evan   
Ansel: Vocês estão se pegando?   
Evan: o que?   
Evan: Não...  
Ansel: Achei que você fosse demorar um pouco mais pra quebrar as regras...   
Evan: olha quem fala!   
Ansel: prometo que irei fechar a porta da próxima vez, ou não   
Sam: É impressão minha ou da pra ver o pau dele pela bermuda?   
Disse Sam apontado pro professor que dizia a importância dos exercícios na nossa vida tendo noção do quão estranho era dizer isso pra alunos que mal viam a luz do sol.   
Ansel: você vê pau em tudo, Sam!  
Sam: coisas bonitas merecem ser vistas...  
Disse Sam com aquele olhar sedutor que não saia de sua face.   
Sam: mas dessa vez é sério, olha ali!   
Ansel: ele deve estar sem cueca.   
Ansel: e nossa, não parece ser nada pequeno.  
Shawn: falando em professor, o que o senhor Tesfaye queria falar com você?   
Evan: Ah, nada demais   
Ansel: ele não te chamou pra nada.   
Evan: só queria deixar claro como as regras funcionavam aqui.   
Após longas e maçantes conversar sobre o que deveríamos fazer com o nosso corpo a aula tinha acabado, os meninos se levantaram e foram para o refeitório.   
Sam: e aí? O que acha de seus colegas de quarto?   
Ansel: Ah, ele deve estar amando, em um dia ele já me viu pelado.  
Evan: Elgort achou que fosse uma boa idéia se masturbar NA MINHA CAMA.   
Sam: e não chamou ele pra se divertir, Ansel?   
Disse Sam rindo   
Evan tentou disfarçar mas era visível o quanto ele tinha ficado sem graça, parte pelo sorriso sem graça e parte por sua pele desbotada ter ficado vermelha como uma pimenta.   
Sam: e o Nolan?   
Evan: Mal ouvimos a voz dele.  
Evan: vocês tem idéia do porque de ele estar aqui?   
Sam: como você disse ele mal fala.   
Sam: vai por mim, a gente não ouviu muito mais que você.   
Ansel: deve ter sido pego com o pau de alguém na boca.   
Sam: isso foi uma indireta?   
Ansel riu   
Após comerem os meninos se dirigiram aos quartos deles e Evan foi até o banheiro tomar banho. A idéia de tomar banho em um banheiro cheio de meninos não era nem de longe a coisa mais agradável que ele tinha feito. Logo que entrou no banheiro ele viu dois meninos saindo de uma cabine, ainda ajeitando suas roupas, na cabine ao lado ele ouvia gemidos, provavelmente alguém se aproveitando do que estava acontecendo ao lado, ele só conseguia pensar em como ele foi se meter nessa situação e em como tudo ia ser daquele momento pra frente. Após o banho ele se enrolou na toalha rapidamente e saiu do banheiro quase tapando seus olhos com as mãos, saiu pelo corredor rapidamente até chegar ao seu quarto.  
Ele abriu a porta do quarto e viu Ansel sentado em sua cama com o celular nas mãos, dessa vez estava de roupa, bom pelo menos da cintura pra baixo, após alguns minutos ele percebeu que os sons que saiam do celular eram na verdade gemidos.   
Evan: você tem cama sabia?   
Ansel: eu gosto da sua.  
Evan: podemos trocar se quiser.   
Ansel: aí não vai ser a mesma coisa.  
Evan não entendia muito bem qual era a de Ansel com sua cama, mas ele havia acabado de chegar ali, não queria fazer inimizades, muito menos desagradar o melhor amigo que ele tinha feito ali.   
Evan: você não tem medo de ver pornografia aqui não?   
Ansel: deveria ter, mas não tenho.   
Evan: abaixe o volume pelo menos.   
Evan: da pra ouvir os gemidos do corredor.   
Disse Evan abrindo sua gaveta ainda confusa entre bermudas e cuecas. Ansel estava com a calça aberta, o que dava uma ótima visão de sua cueca, Evan se virou para a parede ainda de toalha e e abaixou sua toalha para colocar sua roupa, ele sentia que Ansel o estava encarando, ele colocou sua cueca e se virou, Ansel rapidamente desviou o olhar, voltando o olhar para seu celular...  
Ansel: e então...? O que o professor queria?   
Evan: Nada demais!  
Ansel: Como assim nada demais?   
Evan: O de sempre ue!  
Evan: vai demorar aí?   
Disse Evan envergonhado   
Ansel: Vai ficar assistindo?   
Naquela hora Evan se levantou indo na direção da porta  
Ansel: Eu não me importo se assistir.  
Evan saiu do quarto totalmente sem graça, e deu uma volta pelos corredores da escola na esperança de que quando voltasse Ansel estivesse devidamente vestido,   
Ele não via a hora de ir embora daquele lugar, ele entrou em um dos banheiros que haviam no grande corredor, andou pelo banheiro até achar uma cabine aparentemente vazia, mas quando ele se inclinou para verificar ele viu uma coisa que ele realmente não esperava, Gregg, um colega de sala, daqueles que conversam com todo mundo, sendo chupado pelo senhor Jonas, o professor de educação física.  
Gregg: vaza daqui!   
Ele disse enquanto Nick assustado olhava pra trás, Evan rapidamente saiu do banheiro, ele só queria sair daquele lugar, ele saiu da escola querendo chegar o mais rápido possível em seu dormitório, ele voou pelos corredores até chegar em seu dormitório, ele girou maçaneta com pressa e entrou, Nolan estava dormindo como sempre, e Ansel estava sentado na frete do computador vendo nada mais nada menos que pornografia, parecia que as coisas tendiam a se repetir daquele lugar.  
Evan: podemos dormir?  
Ansel o olhou estranhando o nervosismo em seu rosto, Evan respirou fundo e disse...  
Evan: por favor?  
Ansel deu-lhe um sorriso e desligou o computador, ele se levantou cadeira, tirou sua blusa jogando em cima da comoda que ficava do lado da porta, abaixou suas calças ficando apenas de cueca, olhou para Evan e disse "boa noite" lhe atirando um sorriso antes de se deitar.  
Evan não entendia exatamente o porque mas ver Ansel daquele jeito o deixava extremamente desconfortável, ele tirou sua blusa, a dobrou colocando de volta em sua gaveta e tirou uma bermuda leve da mesma, ele se virou de costas pra Nolan e Ansel e tirou suas calças, colocou sua bermuda e se deitou, seria difícil dormir aquela noite, foi um dia e tanto.  
Ele já nao sabia mais o que era aquela escola, não sabia quando tempo ficaria ali, não sabia o que pensava sobre Ansel e muito menos se ele podia confiar em seus colegas.


	4. chapter 3

Ansel: BOM DIA! 

Evan se virou ainda sonolento

Evan: bom dia...

Ansel: se eu fosse vocÊ eu ficaria feliz de ter começado aqui na quinta, já é sabado!

Evan: e o que voces costumam fazer nos sabados?

Ansel: podemos jogar video game, ou beber...

Ansel: voce bebe?

Evan: é...claro!

Ansel pegou uma pequena garrafa embaixo do seu travesseiro e se sentou na cama.

Ansel: Whisky?

Evan esticou sua mão e a pegou a garrafa e a levou até sua boca, ele fez uma careta ao sentir o sabor forte do whisky que não parecia dos melhores.

Ansel: devia se sentir sortudo, é dificil entrar alcool aqui

Evan: cade o Nolan?

Ansel: só deus sabe.

Evan: e então...onde vamos hoje?

Ansel: Peters, Peters...a vantagem do final de semana nesse lugar é não precisar sair do quarto!

Ansel: então...netflix ou xbox? disse Ansel pegando a garrafa da mão de Evan e tomando um gole.

Evan: hum...netflix! disse Evan já levemente tonto

mal sabia Evan que quem escolheria o filme seria Ansel, ele não sabia muito o que esperar mas sabia que Ansel tinha um otimo gosto para filmes de horror. Ansel cutucou seu celular por alguns minutos antes da tela da tv estar carregando em vermelho.

Evan: o que é isso?

Ansel: eu tenho certeza que voce vai gostar, afinal tem um cara igualzinho a voce nessa serie!

Ansel: eu não estou vendo voce beber, e saiba, Peters, que ainda tem uma garrafa guardada.

Evan virou toda a bebida que o deixou imediatamente tonto

Ansel se levantou de sua cama, ainda de cueca e se sentou ao lado de Evan.

Evan: voce realmente gosta da minha cama!

Ansel: gosto! disse Ansel sorrindo antes de se inclinar para pegar a outra garrafa embaixo de sua cama.

Evan: voce sabe que se quiser trocar, eu troco né?

Ansel: ai ela não seria mais sua, não teria graça. disse Ansel olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Evan desviou o olhar e olhou para a garrafa vazia em seu colo.

Ansel: tem razão, deveria estar cheia.

Evan não sabia onde Ansel queria chegar mas se ele dissesse que não queria saber ele estaria mentindo. Ansel pegou a carrafa que estava sobre o colo de Evan e a encheu devolvendo ao garoto.

Ansel: essa cena é incrivel! disse Ansel apontando para a tv antes de repousar sua mão sobre a coxa de Evan que não poderia ficar mais vermelho. Evan não podia deixar de notar o corpo de Ansel pelo canto dos olhos, ele nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, bom, não por nenhum menino. Mesmo já tendo o visto pelado, isso não diminuia seu nervosismo ao ve-lo de cueca. 

Ansel subiu sua mão para a parte de dentro de Evan que o olhou confuso e obviamente nervoso antes de perceber que a mão de Ansel estava completamente sobre sua cueca, seu pau já estava latejando sobe a mão quente de Ansel que movimentava constantemente o pau de Evan pela cueca. Ansel levou sua mão direita até a mão de Evan e a levou até sua cueca onde já se formava um grande volume o incentivando a fazer o mesmo que ele estava fazendo com ele, Evan estava tremendo, estava confuso, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele não queria parar, ele podia sentir o quão grande era o pau de Ansel, ele movimentava sem parar sua mão fazendo Ansel gemer.

Ansel abaixou a cueca de Evan até a metade de sua coxa expondo seu pau e suas bolas, ele levou sua mão até sua boca e a lambeu antes de fecha-la ao redor do pau melado de Evan que gemeu ao toque, ele movia sua mão por todo o comprimento de Evan o fazendo gemer sem parar, Ansel já estava suado quando Evan abaixou sua cueca, seu pau era bem grande, levemente grosso, ele nunca havia nem sonhado em fazer aquilo com alguém, mas ele sabia o que fazer, Ansel viu o quanto ele estava nervoso então pegou sua mão, levou até sua boca a lambendo e a fechou em seu pau, ajudando Evan com os movimentos iniciais antes de solta-lo, logo Evan estava aumentando o ritmo enquanto Ansel movia seus quadris para cima fudendo a mão de Evan. em poucos minutos seus corpos estavam pingando suor, Evan estava cada vez mais proximo de seu climax, sentir o pau de Ansel latejando, melado, fudendo sua mão só fazia com que ele chegasse mais proximo até que Ansel interrompeu seus movimentos no pau de Evan, jogando sua cueca no chão e se ajoelhando na cama a frente de Evan, ele pegou a mão de Evan e a fechou em seu pau a movimentando cada vez mais rapido até que, enfim, ele estava gozando, espalhando sua porra quente por todo o pau e barriga de Evan que diminuiu o ritmo de sua mão até que a ultima gota foi derramada nele, ele limpou sua mão em sua coxa antes de Ansel sentar sobre as mesmas, com uma das mão ele fechou ao redor do membro duro e melado de Evan o masturbando e a outra ele levou até suas bolas as massageando. Evan movia seus quadris no mesmo ritmo da mão de Ansel que não poderia estar mais apertada em seu pau quando ele atirou seus jatos na barriga de Ansel. Ansel limpou sua mão em seu peito antes de deitar-se ao lado de Evan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evan acordou ainda sonolento, sentia que havia dromido por dias, o quarto estava escuro, quente, ele esticou sua mão tocando ao redor de sua cama a procura de alguem que talvez nunca estivesse estado ali, ele se sentou na cama ainda com sono tentando entender se aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho, ele levou sua mão ate o meio de suas pernas sentindo seu penis melado, aquela era a confirmação de que nada daquilo havia acontecido?

Evan se levantou indo ate a comoda ao lado da porta pegou uma bermuda em seguida a colocando em seu corpo , pegou sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro, no caminho resolveu passar no dormitorio do Shawn e chama-lo para fazer alguma coisa, ele parou em frente a porta batendo sua mão fechada contra a madeira algumas vezes sem qualquer sinal de resposta. 

Evan: Shawn?

Evan: eu sei que voce ta ai!

ele bateu mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta, mas o que ele encontrou não foi Shawn, foi Gregg, e muito mais do que isso, Gregg estava cavalgando no professor Levine que estava com seus braços cruzados sobe sua cabeça vendo seu aluno de divertir em seu pau.

o clima não poderia ser mais pesado no ar quando os dois perceberam o intruso no quarto, Evan queria fugir de lá naquele momento.

Adam: Peters, não é?

Evan fez que sim com a cabeça com medo aparente em seu rosto

Adam: ou voce se junta nós ou voce cai fora!

Evan abriu rapidamente a porta e a fechou atras de si, ele correu até o banheiro, chegando lá notou apenas Charlie, um menino quieto de sua turma escovando os dentes com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e Alexander saindo de uma das cabines, sem gemidos? era o minimo que ele merecia depois do que havia visto, ele entrou na terceira cabine e ligou o chuveiro, ele não via o tempo passar enquanto agua escorria pelo seu corpo, ele havia acabado de ver seu professor de quimica comendo um aluno, não sabia qual seria a reação de nenhum dos dois na segunda, ou ate a proxima vez que ele os visse, e Ansel?! ele não sabia como olharia para ele apos aquele sonho. Evan fechou o chuveiro, puxou sua toalha pendurada na porta da cabine e enxugou seu cabelo logo em seguida o resto de seu corpo antes de enrolar a toalha em sua cintura, ele queria sair dali antes de ter que ouvir alguém transando, ele abriu a porta e rapidamente saiu do banheiro andando o mais rápido possível ate seu quarto.

Evan abriu a porta e se deparou com Ansel sentado em sua cama, nu, sentado em sua cama apoiado em sua cabeceira com sua mão percorrendo devagar seu comprimento, do outro lado do quarto, Sam, sentado na beirada da cama de Ansel, se masturbando.

Ansel: estavamos esperando voce!

Evan se sentou sem graça em sua cama ainda de toalha, tentando esconder sua ereção.

Ansel: olha o que eu peguei pra gente! disse Ansel apontando para a pequena tv ao lado da porta onde passava a imagem de vários caras chupando um deles, se beijando, lambendo, entre outras coisas. 

Evan: não tenho certeza se isso vai funcionar pra mim!

Ansel: e isso? disse Ansel fechando a mão no membro duro de Evan e o beijando, Evan sentia língua de Ansel por toda sua boca, o beijo era molhado e desesperado, Ansel levou sua mão ate a nuca de Evan o puxando e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, ele puxou Evan em seu colo e fechou sua mão em seus paus juntos, os masturbando com o mesmo movimento, com a mesma mão.

Sam: caralho voces são tão gostosos! disse Sam se deitando na cama de Ansel e se masturbando por aquela maravilhosa visão.

ANsel quebrou o beijo descendo sua boca ate o pescoço de Evan e o lambendo, Evan estava fodendo cada vez mais rápido a mão de Ansel, aquela sensação ele nunca havia sentido antes, o pau de Ansel duro contra o seu, ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido contra o corpo de Ansel, se sentindo cada vez mais próximo, ele queria mais daquele beijo, mais e mais, Ansel quebrou o beijo mais uma vez levando sua boca ate o ouvido de Evan.

Ansel: goze pra mim.

Aquilo era tudo que Evan precisava ouvir, ele fudeu cada vez mais rápido a mão de Ansel quando finalmente gozou por todo o seu peito, ele se deitou quando Ansel se levantou e ajoelhou em cima dele, agora ele sabia o que fazer, ele fechou sua mão no membro duro de Ansel e o masturbou como se sua vida dependesse disso, logo, Ansel estava gozando em cima de Evan e caindo ao seu lado, exausto.

Não demorou muito até que Sam estivesse gozando sobre os lencóis da cama de Ansel. Por alguns minutos o quarto ficou em completo silencio até que a porta se abriu e todos pularam em suas camas.

Nolan: nossa, vejo que já se enturmou! disse a Evan.

Sam: parece que voce chegou atrasado! disse Sam colocando sua bermuda de volta onde ela deveria estar, em seu corpo.

Nolan continuou com a expressão seria em seu rosto até que Sam quebrou o silencio.

Sam: bom...essa é a minha deixa!

Sam: espero que da próxima vez voces me deixem participar! disse Sam sorrindo para ambos antes de sair pela porta do quarto.


End file.
